


Butterfly

by junioh



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, Stalking, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junioh/pseuds/junioh
Summary: to become a butterfly, a caterpillar first digests itself. but certain groups of cells survive, turning the soup into eyes, wings, antennae and other adult structures.





	Butterfly

There was once a beautiful butterfly. This butterfly had it's wings cut off by an intrepid collector.

' _Don't fall for a stranger!_ ' Was the last thing his mother told him before it was his turn to board the plane. Of course he wouldn't, he was after all the smartest in the family. Or so his mother always told him. Her pride and joy. Poor little butterfly.

It was difficult adjusting to a new culture. Thankfully he knew at least a bit of the local language, although sometimes a few things would slip out in his mother tongue. Overall he was thankful for the opportunity given to him; it wasn't everyday that this university accepted foreign students off the bat. He was able to make a few friends here and there, if they could even be called that.

He successfully adjusted to the new environment almost halfway into the semester. To his own amazement he now only found himself feeling homesick whenever he had contact with his parents or siblings. But only for a few minutes, maybe just a while longer. The better he did in school the faster he’d be able to return home with his degree. Although late night study sessions in the library were never fun he always found a way to motivate himself to finish whatever work had to be done.

One night he stumbled onto a peculiar man. Nothing too weird, after all they were both waiting for the bus. When the stranger engaged him in conversation he simply went along with it. Truthfully he wasn't one for small talk but he didn't want to seem rude. At first it was simple exchanges of 'can't wait to get home' and reluctant replies from him. He couldn't understand why a knot formed on his throat the longer they both stood there. Who would have thought this person would turn his life upside down? He carried out his daily routines normally after that, never really noticing the footsteps that followed him back to his apartment almost every night. Never noticed how they’d stop only a few meters away from him and ducked out of sight in case his curiosity got the better of him; though at the end of the day it never did.

A month or so after the encounter little notes for a certain ‘Butterfly’ began to mysteriously appear in the places he’d usually hang out after class. ‘ _Look at who’s got a secret admirer_ ’ His friends would tease. Admittedly he was intrigued at first, maybe even a bit flustered but that didn’t stop them; or this so called admirer from continuing. The notes were harmless at first. It wasn’t until these notes started arriving at his door daily, he actually started to get worried. He chose to believe it was just one of his friends playing a joke on him.

The first gift he received with one of the notes was a simple thorn-less Lavender rose. Easily enough he handed the rose to one of his female friends. ‘ _I’m not a fan of roses_ ’ He had said with a light chuckle. But he was lying, he loved flowers so much. Still there was something he couldn’t ignore; that unsettling feeling that had slowly started to claw at the back of his head. The presents moved from roses to chocolates, which he’d given away too. The chocolates ended up turning into more… expensive things. He’d never taken anything from strangers no matter how expensive and he wasn’t going to start now. The last gift he remembered receiving was a bouquet of 13 coral coloured roses.

The first time he noticed something was wrong was on a Saturday night he'd gone out to deal with a group project and admittedly he'd gotten a bit buzzed. No matter how drunk he'd gotten he clearly remembered putting his clean clothes away. Or had he? Now that he thought about it; maybe he had left some things on the bed. It was about a week later he noticed some things were missing. Where had his blue striped shirt gone? Laundry day had come around and with it his hopes of finding it. Per usual he’d found himself diving colors and whites just like his mother would always nag at him. For some reason however his laundry basket felt a bit lighter than it should. Was it possible that more of his clothing had gone missing? To much of his dread his favourite pair of boxers had gone missing. How could he misplace underwear?

The more he mentioned it the more this feeling seemed to take him over. ‘ _Maybe it’s your secret admirer._ ’ One of them chipped in before they all bursted out laughing. But he knew laughter wasn’t causing his gut wrenching feeling. It was fear. For the first time in a long time all he wanted to do was go back home. He wanted to close his eyes and pretend he was back home with his parents and friends. He wanted peace.

It had been a long day for the young man, making his way back to his apartment was no easy feat yet somehow he barely made it.  He placed his backpack to the couch grateful for a long weekend as he made his way into his room. A quiet gasp escaped him stumbling away from his door at the sight in front of him. It wasn’t a burglar, no; they seemed to at ease, too comfortable in this situation. Now he knew who’d been messing with his things. It was obvious by the way  this person rummaged through his closet. Unsurprisingly that didn’t make him feel any better. How had they gotten in in the first place?

He felt his breath hitch at his throat as the stranger's eyes caught his own; how long had he been standing there anyway? The young man turned and stumbled backwards as the stranger reached out for him. Turns out giving his back to a stranger wasn’t exactly the brightest idea he'd had in a while, and for good reason. It took no more than a few seconds for the other to overpower him, slender fingers tapping against his cheeks as the stranger's palm covered his mouth. In the end he made no real attempt to scream knowing it would be muffled in the end. Far too tired to struggle he remained silent, thinking of how to get out of the situation at hand.

“I love you,” The stranger leaned in to whisper into his ear. After the stranger took the liberty to press him closer he couldn't’ help but feel disgusted at the proximity. It only seemed to get worst as he felt the intruder bury his nose into his hair taking in his scent. God, what had he done to deserve this? He made an attempt to scoot away a slight whimper escaping him as the stranger tightened the grip the had on his wrists. "If I let go of you will you be good, butterfly?" The stranger asked before trailing series of light kisses from just under his ear all the way down to his nape. He tensed immediately but after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence he somewhat nodded. Silently he took a few steps away from the  stranger as he rubbed his burning wrists.

He took in a couple of deep breaths before closing his eyes as warm tears began to form. The young man knew his neighbours weren't home yet so there was no way to have an immediate response if he called for help. ‘ _This is just a bad dream_ ’ He thought ‘ _Just a really bad dream_ ’. Somehow he had hoped that as soon as he opened his eyes it would all be over. Really, just another bad dream. He’d probably be the library asleep or maybe even in bed. Fuck, for all that mattered he could be home during winter break already. Sadly as his eyes opened he met the smiling face of the other man who had somehow circled around him without making a sound; then again maybe he did, he wasn’t fully aware of his surrounding anymore.

“We finally coincided.” The stranger said, a smile evident in his tone as he hooked his hands together. He tried his best to offer the stranger a somewhat convincing smile before taking another step back. If he managed to lock himself in the bathroom maybe, just maybe, he’d be able to call the police. Now the problem was, how would he excuse himself without sounding suspicious? Maybe it was cruel twist of faith or maybe it was just that his body was finally catching up with his nerves but as he held onto his stomach and hunched over nearly vomiting, he found a glint of hope. He saw the stranger take a step back in shock; there it was, his opportunity.

He rushed to the bathroom closing the door behind him before finding himself bent over the toilet emptying his stomach of all it’s contents.  "Are you alright butterfly?" The stranger spoke from outside the door in an almost soothing tone, given the situation. The young man crawled over to the door quietly, being careful as he locked the door.

The young man made his way to the toilet again clearing his throat in an attempt to find his voice. "I-I'm", he cleared his throat again, "I'm fine.". He took a couple of deep breaths as he pulled his phone out of his front pocket quickly dialing 119—only to remember that in the United States it's 911. After his second attempt he finally landed the emergency operator. In a hushed tone he tried to explain the situation the best he could, broken English and all.

The stranger realized what he’d done; it was obvious as he looks at the door with horror. Angry bangs that only seemed to get louder and louder seemed to match his now throbbing head. After a few minutes an eerie silence filled the apartment but he was still too scared to move. The young man jumped when there was another knock on the bathroom door, this one much gentler than the ones before. To his luck, it was the police and  he cried his eyes out as he explained what had happened.

A few days passed before he realized he hadn’t really talked to anyone back home since the day before the incident. A little voice in the back of his head repeatedly reminded him how stupid he was. The first thing he should have done after getting settled into his friend’s apartment should have been to call his parents. He took a deep breath choosing to dial his best friend’s number instead. As he hear the phone ring he couldn’t help but think about how grateful for his friend who'd so willingly opened his apartment to him as a place to escape. It wasn't an easy feat going back to his old place to gather his things and thankfully they were able to haul more on his friend's car.

“Shouldn't you be asleep?” Was the answer at the other side of the line once they picked up. He was right, it was late; 2AM to be precise. The other knew him far too well to just assume it was a leisure call. “What’s wrong Jinyoung?” Concern carried through the other’s voice even though he was more than likely trying to play it cool.

“I want to go home.” Jinyoung blurted out. “I hate this place hyung. I just want to go home.”

At some point they switched onto their computers turning it into a video call but Jinyoung honestly couldn’t remember at what point of the account he’d started crying. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from him finally being able to tell someone he fully trusted about the incident. “Jaebum, please don’t tell my parents. Not yet.” The young man managed to croak as he rubbed his eyes for what felt the hundredth time that night.

“What the hell do you expect me to do? My best friend is alone on the other side of the fucking world with some weird psychopathic stalker after him and I’m not supposed to tell your parents?” Jaebum looked at his computer incredulously. “You’re moving from that place as soon as humanly possible. You hear me Park Jinyoung? I’ll even send you money if you need it.” He pressed his lips together as he looked up for a second. “You need to live with someone else. You also need self defense classes—” As Jaebum looked back at the screen he sagged slightly. Jinyoung had fallen asleep. With a soft sigh he looked at the time in his computer. It was 10pm for him, 5am for the other. He let the other sleep without hanging up as he began his research.

About three weeks had passed from the incident now. Albeit being more calm at his friend's apartment he knew he had to find a new place to stay. Jaebum made sure to remind him every time they talked. Not only that but he'd even manage to communicate in decent enough English to tell Jackson, the friend Jinyoung was staying with, to help him. Although Jackson seemed pretty transparent and sort of a mess he had proven to be a very good pillar of strength for Jinyoung during the past weeks. Jackson never pushed past Jinyoung's breaking point and that was something he was very thankful for.

Albeit he was reluctant at first he ended up choosing to visit a psychologist like his case manager recommended. At first he didn’t know how to start. She told him not to worry, to talk about anything that was on his mind. It got easier during the next few sessions. Although the strange man was still on the loose he found a little sense of peace knowing there were people he could  lean on. There was a part of him that was curious if the other had truly given up. Everyone told him that after the police scare any sane person would stop. But that was what he feared. The other was clearly insane. What kind of person would stalk another human being? For the time being he was glad there were no notes, no gifts; no anything.

"You're late!" Jackson over enthusiastically yelled as Jinyoung stepped out of the library. The other all but ran him over in an attempt to get the his things and start marching towards Jackson’s car.

"Sorry— The group for the project was late so the whole meeting started like 20 minutes late. I had to stay until they all left or else I'd get into trouble and stuff." Jinyoung explained as he marched behind. "I would have told you but I don't really have service in there for whatever dumb reason. I'm really sorry Jackson." With a sigh he climbed onto the passenger seat nodding a few times as the other told him not to worry. To his surprise they didn't head straight to the apartment but stopped at the nearby grocery shop.

Once out of the store and at the apartment he was surprised seeing luggage by the door. But Jinyoung didn't have to press about it because as soon as he opened his mouth to ask, he found himself engulfed in a rather tight and familiar hug. "You didn't need to." He mumbled burying his face onto the other's shoulder.

"Oh shut up." Jaebum said with a chuckle as Jackson sidestepped away from them to place the groceries in the kitchen.

It had been a good two months now since Jaebum made his sudden move to the States for the sake of being next to his best friend. Although the small notes for Jinyoung started to appear again, they stopped suddenly once more after they’d all started to go out together. The young man felt more comfortable with Jaebum around and his now best friend as well, Jackson. During the first weekends the trio spent together they all looked for an apartment. They figured the dynamic they had going was working out perfectly, so why break it apart? The only problem was Jackson's apartment could barely fit 2 people, let alone 3.

They all got along perfectly fine. You could say he finally felt things were getting better for them, for him. Jinyoung had to serve as a translator the first few days helping Jaebum get around but with some patience and flashcards Jaebum was deemed worthy of being thrown at society. Jackson on the other hand picked up some Korean words here and there. He'd try to keep up with the other two whenever they went off in their mother tongue. Jinyoung was more than glad to help him in any way he could. The funniest thing was when Jackson accidentally asked them for lotion instead of water. And to Jinyoung's surprise Jaebum had yet to attempt decapitating Jackson.

But it was always hard when the psychologist asked him about that night. ‘ _Sometimes after traumatic events a person can block certain memories. Anything that would trigger a panic attack._ ’ She told him one day during one of their sessions. And she was right, he couldn't remember his attacker's face. He remembers after the police got there he described his attacker down to what type of shoes he was wearing. But now it was all just a blur.

He'd been so excited about winter break. Just two more weeks. Sadly he wouldn't be able to go back home as he had planned. Between compulsory activities for his scholarship and the amount of work left for the student workers at the Library he was packed. The idea of being with Jaebum and Jackson during that free time cheered him up though, they'd make the best of what they had even if it wasn't something they were all used to.

***

Hell's week was underway which meant two things: stress and no sleep. Jinyoung was in charge of coffee, Jaebum was in charge of keeping their new kitten, Nora, off their papers, while Jackson was in charge of making sure they themselves didn't wander off for too long. But who could resist Nora? Even though officially the kitten belonged to Jaebum she easily got along with everyone. At some point they all stopped to point out how the designated kitten supervisor had failed at his one job, though no one was really mad. A kitten sleeping on a due paper is something that at least Jinyoung could live with.

Now that finals were over it meant freedom to the majority of the student body, just not to the selected few that were part of the student faculty. Sadly this meant Jinyoung still had to wake up at ungodly hours every morning. It wasn't too bad, he was used to being the first one to wake up anyway.

It wasn't until it started to snow that he begun to reconsider his whole existence. Although one cold morning as he took a sip of his tea to help him swallow the medication prescribed by his psychiatrist he was surprised to see Jackson up and about. "I'll drive you. I have to go to the university for something." He said to which Jinyoung could only nod as he finished his tea. Later that week he found out Jackson didn't really have anything to do at the centre though he wouldn't complain; at least he didn't have to take the bus.

Without a doubt it only seemed to get colder, maybe because it was— But it wasn’t something Jaebum or Jinyoung weren’t used to. Usually snow didn't last that long back home. And the fact snow kept piling up to the point most of the cars down at the apartment's parking lot had been submerged in a white mass was irking them, to say the least. Meanwhile Jackson remained rather… unphased. Or so they thought until some sort of sob escaped him at the thought of having to desnow the car.

“Hey, wake up.” Jaebum gently shook the other before patting his cheek. "Jackson wake up." This time he landed a solid hit against the other's arm earning a whiny sounding hiss from him. "The mailman brought something." Almost expertly Jaebum managed to slip away from a failed punch Jackson has attempted to land on him. Jaebum headed off towards the sofa only moving to pull Nora onto his lap when Jackson finally made it out of his room. With a quiet yawn, Jackson stretched out successfully pushing the others face away before his eyes landed on the small package on the coffee table.

"That it?" Jackson asked before leaning forward to grab it. After careful examination and a thorough discussion they chose to open it, after all it didn't have a name or a sender's address. Could have been for any of them right? That's one of the packages Jinyoung never heard of.

One particular night Jackson woke up the the rumble of his phone. '♡ MUMMY ♡' was the contact name that appeared on screen. He sat up sluggishly before picking up. As thrilled as he'd usually be by a call from his mother it was around 12am, even their noisy ass neighbours were asleep. After a few minutes he hung up all too pleased by his mother's invitation to take the other two over for New Year's Eve. As he laid back down he noticed the slight noise of papers being messed with in the living room. He shook his head as he stood up.

Nora was probably at it again playing with their bills or maybe even the remnants of finals week. What he failed to register was that Jaebum had taken Nora to bed with him. He always closed the door and there was no way on Earth a three month old kitten would be able to open any of their doors. Not yet anyway.

As he stretched out Jackson made his way to the living space of the apartment. "Nora it's time for b—" He froze mid sentence as he saw the strange figure rummaging through their things. The young man's thoughts immediately traveled to the other two. Jinyoung was asleep after having taken his sleeping aids courtesy of his therapist. While Jaebum— Well he didn't know. But his door was still closed. It was up to him, Jackson Wang to keep the others safe. But how—?

He reached for the nearest object which happened to be one of lamps they'd recently purchased. If anything the other two would understand—or at least he hoped so anyway.  Amazingly the stranger hadn’t heard him just yet. Either that or he was too focused looking for something. But what exactly was he looking for?

As Jackson raised the lamp over his head getting ready to attack, the intruder shifted to look at him. An unnatural sound escaped Jackson nearly dropping the lamp on himself. "If you're looking for money we don't have any—" The young man all but wheezed out before the intruder rolled his eyes and turned back to look through the papers. He raised the lamp over his head again ready to strike when—

"You won't do it. You're too weak." Although most of the other's face was hidden the smirk was noticeable in his tone.

Something that neither of them had noticed was Jaebum sneaking out of his room after Jackson spoke the first time, and most certainly the intruder didn't notice the fist flying to his face until it was too late. Now Jackson swung the lamp, albeit he missed but the intruder did in fact flinch away from them.

Jaebum took the opportunity to swing at the intruder again as —or so he hoped— Jackson took the chance to call the police. "You two keep getting in my way." The intruder said as he attempted to tackle Jaebum. On the other hand Jackson seemed to be frozen in time again, only reacting once he heard his name. He smacked the intruder with the lamp one more time before jumping over the couch and making a beeline for the kitchen, grabbing their landline.

As he dialed 911 with shaky hands he could hear the other two struggle in the living room. He talked to the operator as a shriek took over the apartment. He gave them the direction before rushing back over to Jaebum. To his surprise he found the other holding his arm and the intruder was nowhere to be seen.

When the police arrived Jackson tried his best to retell the story as accurately as he could. This was the moment that he discovered that under pressure Jaebum reverted back to Korean and Jackson wasn't exactly fluent just yet. He knew Jinyoung was more than likely still asleep while everything happened, after all those medications of his we're probably a lot stronger than he could imagine. As much as he didn't want to bother the other he knew there was no other choice. To his surprise as he peeked into the other's room he saw him sitting in bed wide awake and pale as a ghost. He couldn't really tell what was wrong with the other. That's when he noticed the way the other was breathing and the way he gripped at his sheets; Jinyoung was in the middle of a panic attack.

Jackson cautiously stepped into the room and sat the the edge of the bed before he carefully patted the other's back. "There was someone in my room Jackson. I thought it was a nightmare but then I heard the scream and the sirens and— Is Jaebum okay where is he—?" Jinyoung would never cease to amaze Jackson, even after being shaken beyond his core he was more worried about them than anything else.

After that the other calmed down enough to speak to the police and serve as Jaebum's translator. Once everything was said and done they all made their way to Jackson's room and crawled into bed. It had been a long night. They needed to sleep. But before anyone could even consider falling asleep Jinyoung spoke, "I love you two a lot. I'm so happy you're both okay." Jaebum spoke but Jackson wasn't exactly sure what was being said. He did catch his name and the word he'd been taught by Jinyoung for 'thank you'. "He said: ' _Thank you Jackson for helping me and calling the police_.'" Jinyoung reached over to Jackson giving him a gentle hug.

The next morning they changed the locks and made sure all their windows were locked, especially the one leading to the fire escape. Still shaken from the night before they agreed to sleep in the same place again. Jinyoung was once more snuggled between the other two as he held onto them. A hand clutched onto Jaebum's shirt while the other tightly held Jackson's hand. As the last two weeks of the year passed, they enjoyed Christmas on their own which was nice and new. Just simple presents and some quality time watching movies as they all huddled for warmth. Only a few days later they found themselves digging out their best garments; after all, Jinyoung and Jaebum didn't wanna cause a bad first impression to Jackson's family.

They drove over to one of the nearby towns reaching the Wang residence after 2 hours maybe a bit more. Once there they were greeted with warm hugs and bright smiles. They'd gotten there early since they were going to help keep an eye on things. Jaebum was thankful they never bombarded him with any questions letting him be in charge of the music and Jinyoung was more than pleased with his place as the assistant of Jackson’s mother. Jackson on the other hand was in charge of making sure no one got too drunk which wasn't exactly an easy feat.

"Jackson talks a lot about you boys." The lady of the house said as she gave Jinyoung a food platter to place on the patio table.

"Really? Only good things I hope." He chuckled lightly as he followed her lead. "He'd be able to find something good in anything if he set himself up to it." She joked around as Jinyoung nodded solemnly. Jackson really was that kind of guy. It could be said that the night went off smoothly. They didn’t go home until late that New Year's Day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this story written down for the most part for like 2 years? finally got the guts to post it. it should be noted that i am in no way glorifying this sort of situation. if you or anyone you know have or are in the same situation please get some help. also i want to thank my best friend for going through all my syntax horrors you're a saint, amen.


End file.
